school_and_the_backyard_gangfandomcom-20200214-history
Baby Mozart
Director: George Montes Writer: Mark Burr Air Date: 1996 Theme: Music/Mozart Segments * the Moon yawns, an Owl's eyes hoot, and the sun rises behind the earth * Julie Aigner-Clark II says "Baby Mozart - wonderful! Now, before we set off on our musical festival, let's see if we have all the supplies we need". Gabrielle has binoculars, Simon has a map, Johnny has a camera, Nicky has water, Ruby has a purse, Gabi has sunscreen, and Maria has nothing. Julie says "Great! We're all ready to go. Come on, it's time to listen to timeless pieces by Wolfgang Amedeaus Mozart" * Gabrielle chases a globe * Julie says "Water" * Eliene Kliene Natchmusik * Simon is swimming. He sees a fish, and tells her to go away. Simon swims away, and the Fish laughs * Rondo Alla Turca * Fruits (Ah Vous De Merjman) * Julie says "Flower" * Magic Flute K620 part 1 * Simon chases a Globe * Jingle - the Ugly Duckling by DeVotchKa * Johnny and Nicky graze when Ruby comes up and farts. Johnny and Nicky walk away. A butterfly lands on Ruby's nose and she tells the butterfly to go away * Super Music Friends Show - the Sounds perform "Party in my Treehouse" * Piano Sonata in C, K545 * Danny's Magic Pictures - Happy Face * Animals (Ah Vous De Merjman) * A Bird and a Balloon pass the Earth and the Sun. The Balloon lands and Julie says "Air, Fire" * Ruby, Gabrielle, Simon, Johnny, Nicky, and Maria have a party for Ruby * A Purple Ladybug Plush, a Candle, and a Fiber Optic Light * Instruments (Ah Vous De Merjman) * Gabrielle plays with soft blocks * an Elephant carousel, a Bear in the Box, an Infant soother, Cosmos Kintetic, and an Shelcore Animal Carousel * Counting Infant Toys * Simon plays with Fisher Price stacking rings * Piano Sonata in B flat, K570 * Magic Flute K620 part 1 (reprise) * Stacking soft rings * Piano Sonata in C, K545 * Magic Flute K620, part 2 * Gabrielle is seen going to bed. She yawns repeatedly and blows out a candle. (Music: Sonata no 8 "Pathqueice" 2nd movement * Kids (Piper, Jeromy, Sierra, Ryan, Logan, Megan, Jack, Katie, Jamal, James) Trivia * This episode is not to be confused with the Baby Einstein video and CD of the same name * Since Mozart's Music is featured in this episode, Sonata no 8 "Pathqueiqe" 2nd movement by Beethoven plays at the near end Cast * Gabi Douglas * Gabrielle Margas * Johnny Depp * Simon Pryce * Maria Sheridan * Ruby Bothleo * Mark Amidan Kids * Piper Doe (GabI) * Jeromy Duncan (Johnny) * Sierra Lamb (Gabrielle) * Ryan Allen (Simon) * Chloe Tyler (Maria) * Toby Tyler (Johnny) * Aspen Clark (Ruby) * Logan Arnold (Mark) * Megan and Madison Sheridan (GabI) * Jack Banos (Johnny) * Katie, Jamal, and James Bellucci (Maria and Simon) Category:1996 Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes